


Here Comes A Thought

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Character, Baking, Bonding, Celebrations, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Episode: s04e04 Mindful Education, First Dance, Fusions, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Meditation, Movie Night, Origin Story, Sexual innuendos, Therapy, Weddings, grounding exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Here Comes A Thought

There was a time before falling in love with each other, yet neither of them could recall then; their courtship had started off in a mutual pretend hatred that covered up true intentions of attraction that ended up being revealed once Virgil had saved the prince from being corrupted by the dark aura of his room. From then on the two had slowly opened up with subtle looks at the other when outfits were modified.

“That outfit, it’s magnificent… how you managed to become even angstier.”

“Ah jeez.”

“No, if that’s what you want to, eh, rock then you rock it sir.”

Living more comfortably with how he presented in public the anxious one did not mind letting it slip that he was dating Roman one evening when everyone was gathered in the commons for a family movie night. The youngest member had immediately took a seat beside the royal side starting with the two barely touching save for bent kneecaps bumping occasionally until halfway through he had climbed into an empty lap and nestled against the flowy tunic covered chest. Patton was the first to notice when he came back from refilling an empty bowl littered with popcorn kernels, freshly microwaved fluff balls flying over the edge at the reaction he gave without realizing the mess that had been made in the process.

“You two are dating?!” he had squeaked out in a high-pitched voice full of excitement, bouncing in place where he stood since there was no possibility of him hiding any feelings, “Since when? How? Tell me everything!”

“Pat, love, hush… Some of us are trying to watch the movie.”

“Sorry Lo…” the moral one mused in a slightly sullen voice before remembering the newfound relationship in front of him as loud whispers replaced his over-stimulated questioning, “So about you two!” 

They could not help muffled giggles at how attentive the oldest member of their group was while they took turns recounting the events that had lead up to this point. Admittedly, Virgil had been beyond nervous about displaying affection publicly, but he had been encouraged by the flutter in his chest the instant they were gathered on the couch that always overshadowed any doubt that might be held, “He’s my shield.” 

Covering his mouth with both hands, Patton let out a squeal at the comment made being unable to contain his joy for another couple in the household while the others kept their attention focused on the sci-fi film that had been picked by the logical one, the other three not giving their input until the credits rolled. 

“Congratulations you two! I bet Logan and Patton would love to have a double date with you sometime.” Thomas stated, acceptance clear in his tone despite having waited to react.

“I’m sure we could arrange a get together for later this week. We already have plans for tomorrow.”

“Since when was it going to be more than a make out session?” the reptile-like side asked, an eyebrow raised curiously despite the apprehensive glare given from the scholar, “What? Pat wouldn’t shut up about it at breakfast.”

“Leave me alone you slippery snake!”

“It’s always a delight teasing you, Logan…” Deceit commented with a slight scoff before rising to his feet, “Anyway, before I take my leave I’d also like to congratulate you both.”

“Is this one of your tricks?” Anxiety wondered in suspicion, glancing up at his boyfriend to make sure there was validation in jumping to that conclusion.

“For once, it’s not.”

“You don’t even like relationships.”

“For myself, I don’t. Doesn’t mean I can’t be happy for others.”

Taken aback by such a sudden change in character from the seeming antagonist the two in question relaxed with relief at how well everyone had received the news, for even though they were in a loving environment there was no telling how one may act. In celebration Patton had insisted on baking dessert to which neither could refuse especially when puppy eyes had been pulled to take advantage of how easily it worked on the two, chuckling as the one in question practically sprinted into the kitchen and returned thirty-five minutes later at the same speed with a red velvet cake held in his arms.

“Slow down there, bud. Don’t wanna ruin your masterpiece so soon after you finished it.” 

“We’re about to do exactly that though, Ro…”

“If you want to eat cake off the floor then be my guest.”

“That’s not all I’ve eaten from the floorboards,” Virgil remarked without realizing the implications, a pale pink blush forming behind foundation when his best friend innocently scolded him for doing so, “Never mind, let’s just eat…”

A similar scene was recreated in the backyard seven months later when the betrothed exchanged engagement rings for wedding bands. After a long monologue was provided by Princey both settled at the head of a decorated dining room table poised with a hand each on the handle of a knife to cut out a slice of such a crafted confection. As tines scraped against porcelain plates in beds of maroon crumbs, the fatherly figure with tears still in his eyes could not hold off from beckoning the newlyweds out onto a cleared space in the living room designated for their first dance, Roman not missing a beat as he dragged the other under the dim spotlight. 

“May I have this dance, mi amour?” he asked, bowing slightly as an outstretched hand was offered.

“How could I say no to someone so charming?”

“You make it sound as if I forced your hand in marriage…”

“You _did_ steal my heart after all.”

“Fellas I hate to interrupt,” Deceit spoke up in slightly sardonic tone that gave away his intentions, “Patton wants me to record more than sickeningly sweet banter.”

Eyes rolled in fake annoyance the anxious one knitted his slender fingers through the thicker set before being twirled around in a flamboyant display among scattered rose petals conjured within seconds. Giggling excitedly at the sudden decision to bathe them in flowers the younger one crinkled his nose in pure delight as everything else faded away until all that was left was the two combined into one with a blinding flash illuminating them. 

“Well this was unexpected…”

“I can’t tell if you’re lying or not,” Virgil retorted, looking over his shoulder to be greeted with a slack jaw that proved that had not been a lie, “What’s so jarring Jekyll and Lied?” 

“You’re a new person…”

“That’s what married life does to you.”

“That’s not exactly what he means,” a new voice started off in a gentle manner, one that belonged to the combination of logical and moral thinking, “You’re like me now, or at least in the meantime.” 

“Wha-? Wait, where’s Roman?” 

“Where’s Virgil?”

“You fused into a new person, how exciting!” Dr. Picani exclaimed with a twinkling in their eye, “I can’t begin to express how giddy I am that there’s someone like me!”

“Couldn’t tell, Doc.”

“Looks like I'm not the only one who's lying.”

“Please help us, me… I don’t want to mess this up.”

“The first time is always the scariest, but you’ll get used to it. Why don’t you follow me to the office and we can start from there?”

Agreeing with the suggestion the newly formed amalgamation followed the therapist into a similar space where they were assisted onto faux leather sofa as the other fusion perched close by with a clipboard in hand, “Shall we start with a name?”

“Do I need one?”

“Well you aren’t either of the halves that made you, you’re a unique, whole individual.”

Letting the advice sink in for a moment when an unspeakable surge swept through their entire body; nervousness was taking hold with no mercy and in an attempt to fight it off a memory of Virgil’s favorite songs came to mind, the lyrics faint even though the screaming vocals were still prominent, which seemed to pair well with the combat boots that adorned their feet, feeling like a hand grenade that never stopped exploding, “I like the name Indigo.”

“Any particular reason?”

“It’s a shade of Virgil’s favorite color and it suits non-binary members of royalty.”

“Interesting choice, but I feel that it suits you already!”

“I hope so…” they remarked somberly, looking down as a glimmer was caught in periphery vision to recognize a golden circle illuminating paper white skin, “I've only existed for five minutes.”

“Yet here you are all the same.”

“I guess…” 

“Your anxiety is showing, hon.”

Sharing in a slight chuckle at the attempted humor the two mixes of personalities dissolved into silence when a box of tissues were offered, Indigo not realizing that there were tears in their eyes. Crumpling the damp ball of paper in a tight fist their unoccupied hand busied with smoothing out wrinkles in a cherry red button down halfway covered by a black vest secured by a single button, a wry smile contorting unreadable facial features, “What's it like being fused a lot?”

“I haven't been in existence since Thomas needed me for a video.”

“That whole 'it’s only a make-out session’ that Deceit mentioned earlier? Patton wouldn't have mentioned it if sex was involved.”

“You do have a point…” Emile relented with a defeated sigh, “Logan wanted to write a research paper on the subject while Patton only agreed because that meant they'd be the closest they could possibly be.”

“How do you manage two different mindsets? That must be distracting.”

“At first it was. Let me teach you a technique that's helped so far.”

Beckoned over to sit on starry patterned rug that draped over the hardwood flooring, the newly created entity fidgeting as both legs fell asleep in turn when one crossed over the other as they kept eye contact with the more experienced one, “Are we meditating?” 

“Sort of. For a fusion to work there needs to be balance. An imbalance can cause losing touch with reality, seeing things that aren’t there, and eventually falling apart.”

“Sounds easier said than done…”

“Close your eyes.” 

Overly self-conscious about looking out of place it took a moment for them to feel comfortable enough with letting a guard down; grudges were not easily destroyed and carried around without notice after a while of being bombarded by bitterness that came with the territory, the anxious part of the combination had tried and only partially succeeded so far at making peace of past experiences. Breathing in a slow pace the darkness seemed to become a safe haven where all was alright, swirls of purple etching the edge of blotted vision when they were instructed to open up again, “That was… quite an experience.”

“We all need to take a moment to find ourselves and to be reminded of it as well.” 

“Even if I feel wrong?”

“Especially then. It will take time to get used to, but you are meant to be!”

“”I hate my life though…”

“Don’t, you have me in it,” a distinct voice suddenly shouted aloud in disagreement, which only gained a perplexed look from the therapist as Indigo started to come apart into two separate entities. Once Roman regained senses he immediately tackled his husband with a kiss that seemed to have a fierce fervor that rivaled the passion of their entire relationship, “I’m here.”


End file.
